Final Fantasy: Memoirs of the Past
by Viator-Zephyr
Summary: An original Final Fantasy with a tidbit of everything else. "What if everything you know somehow ceases to exist in the world?"


Final Fantasy

Author's Notes and Disclaimers

I don't own Final Fantasy except for the games and this story. Characters are mine too, mine! Hehe ok ok. So I decided to start writing a Final Fantasy fic seeing as how I love the games so much and have never written one thus far.

Umm let's see I'm sure all of you readers are aware of basic etiquette so I won't go into that. So without further ado I present my fanfic.

12:51...the numbers on the clock seem to imprint themselves in my mind. /Just a few more minutes.../ I tell myself.

The clock softly ticks with every second passing. /Yep, just a few, short minutes.../ Absentmindedly, I drum my fingers against the cold table, first starting with the thumb then ending with last, creating a repetitive loop. /...that unfortunately seem to last an eternity. / Funny how that works though, but I guess that's what happens when you think about small things like this too much. It's not like I can help it though, the dull voice of the instructor is certainly no mental aid to this unceasing boredom. I aimlessly flip through the issued textbook, hoping to drown out the, oh so wonderful lecture we're being given.

"As you all know, many researchers have spent countless of years studying the various forms of magic and its origin. Some say that magic was once lost to the world for centuries until it was reawakened during the Magi Wars."

I mentally groan, wanting to just drop dead from breathing the sullen air. It's not like the topic isn't interesting, it's just how _he_ delivers it. My eyes quickly dart towards the clock once more. It reads 12:52, adding only more discomfort to my current state. /All that and just one minute...oh god just strike me now. /

Slowly, I close my eyes, shutting out the picturesque forms of the backs of numerous heads. It was then my mind began to wander. Oh how I wished to be outside, to take in the crisp, fresh air. How I yearned to lay on the grass and just stare out into the open; watching the sun slowly kiss the sky and paint it with exuberant tones of crimson and gold. How I longed to feel the brush of the cool, night breeze by the harbor, gazing at the rippling waters basked in moonlight.

But...no...

Here I was stuck in this stuffy classroom listening to this know-it-all instructor speaking in his monotonous tone that could probably wipe out an entire colony with its dullness. And no I'm not exaggerating. My left eye opens slightly, eyeing the man who is still caught up in his speech. The sudden sound of a bell ringing rouses me from my dreamy state. /Thank god.../ I can't help but smile as I stand and begin putting away my class things. I shoulder the black bag and proceed to head to the door marked with my freedom.

"Mr. Ritz...one moment please."

If I was in car driving at full speed, that voice only could have caused my crash and burn. /So close...and yet so far. / I delay my 180 degree turn to the maximum it could possibly be, an innocent smile plastered on my face.

"Yes Mr. VanJani?" I reply pleasantly. I swear I disgust my self at times...

The man doesn't seem to buy it though. He simply sighs and heads toward his desk, indicating with a hand for me to follow. I reluctantly do so and lean myself against a desk while awaiting what the instructor had in store for me. "Mr. Ritz, I am assuming you are somewhat concerned about why I'm having this chat with you."

/Ding ding ding! We have a comedian here. / I gesture with a shrug of my shoulders that I have absolutely no idea.

"About that last paper you turned in..." He begins to say. His facial expression is about as stiff as a rock.

/Great/ I think to myself. /Here it comes now...your paper was absolutely.../

"Your paper was absolutely..."

/Terrible...as usual. /

"Wonderful. Simply, magnificent." He says with a smile on his face. Still in my thinking state, I don't quite grasp what he says until a few seconds later.

"Look Mr. VanJani, I promise I'll do better next, wait huh?" I stare at the man in disbelief. /Is he serious/

"I'm quite pleased with all the work you've put forth. Keep up the good work." He smiles and pats my shoulder as a sign of accomplishment.

Still in a state of shock, all I do is nod. Dumbly, I walk out into the hallway, not noticing the hustle and bustle of the other students as they glide by. My paper stays firmly grasped in my hand as I trek down the path.

'Excellent Work'. The big words in red ink stare up at me. A metal tray of food lays untouched to the side. Around me other students are busy laughing and talking about ordinary everyday things.

"You're not serious! He did that?"

"Dude, that's so awesome!"

"I can't believe that jerk gave us a pop quiz. I know I failed for sure."

Funny how some simple words can make an entire day seem different. It doesn't really matter to me though I guess. I'm so caught up in everything that's happened that I don't even notice the scent of lilacs or an energetic voice calling me. It isn't until a pair of blinking orbs with light blue irises obstructs my view that I actually come to my senses.

"Whoa!" I blubber out. It seems to be the only thing that comes out of my mouth as I flip backwards onto the floor unceremoniously. Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on how you look at it, my rear takes most of the fall. My eyes see nothing for a moment until a face comes into view with those same pair of eyes staring down at me in my position. Ebony hair tied in a loose ponytail hangs from the side of a shoulder. The gray colors from a standard school blouse do not look dull as they normally would appear. At first glance, the countenance of the arrival shows a reprimanding look, but it slowly creeps into a warm smile. A hand extends down towards me, and I take the offer.

"What am I going to do with you?" the girl says in an annoyed tone. She brushes asides some loose strands of black hair from her cream colored face and puts them behind an ear. Her hands go to her hips as she shakes her head in disapproval.

"Oh come on Fae, you're the one who popped in front of me!" I say as I take my seat once more. She takes this as a cue to sit across from me, her hands now under her chin as she continues smiling.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to drag you from being a zombie and ignoring me." She replies sarcastically as she reaches across and grabs the untouched apple from my tray. Fae takes a small bite and chews thoughtfully and then swallows. "So what exactly is keeping you so focused for once in your life?" She takes another bite.

"Take a look" I motion to the paper lying on the table. Fae looks to where I point and sighs.

"You're kidding, another bad paper? Pryce, I don't see how you can be so especially skilled at not doing well." She takes the paper by a corner with one hand and lifts it to her face, her other hand still holds the half-bitten apple. Her eyes glance over the ink filled sheet. I take a sip of my drink, waiting for her response. I close my eyes and rub my temple; the length of the day has finally gotten to me. I open them again and look up to see that Fae has stopped chewing. Her periwinkle eyes are wide with surprise and her gaze shifts between me and paper. Slowly, Fae places it on the table it in its original spot. She puts the apple down.

"Wow…" she says in a whispered tone.

_Slurp_ "Yeah I know what you mean." I respond. The next thing I know, Fae's hand comes to my forehead, feeling it.

"Are you…feeling ok? Do you have a fever?"

I put the hand aside. "You know, as much I relish the fact of you doubting my intellect, I assure you that I am not sick."

"All right, all right just making sure." She sits back down. She chuckles to herself. "This is a surprise…"

I take another gulp and toss the aluminum can into a nearby trash can. "Now what exactly can I help you with today? It's obviously not homework."

"Come on Pryce, in all the years that we've been friends since when have I been high-maintenance in anything?" she feigns with mock innocence with a hand indicating to herself. I merely stare back at her, my expression unchanged.

"You're no fun. Alright so here's the deal. How's about coming with me to the Enhancer Fields today? Pretty please!" Fae tries her infamous puppy dog look, eyes big and cute-looking. Sadly, I'm caught off guard.

"Uhh…well, I guess so but I have a lot of other…" I stammer. /Great job Pryce, that's really going to get you out of this./ Fae has now taken the liberty to jump up and down like a little school girl with glee.

"Great then! Let's go!" she shouts and grabs my arm with tremendous force.

"Wait a minute! I wasn't done eating!" I start to yell but then silenced due to an apple put over my mouth.

"Baby" she laughs and continues dragging me towards our destination.

Well I guess I can't really complain now. After all, I finally got to go outside like I wanted. The Enhancer fields are a built in training ground. The environment itself is real. It allows for a true reality setting when in combat. The student body trains here anytime they really want to.

I take in a deep breath of air, loving all the senses my body is feeling. The sun shines down and I have to shade my eyes partly from the glare. Up ahead, Fae is already running to a section of the fields. She looks radiant in the glow, her body moving fluidly and gracefully. The wind blows back her ponytail and I know she's probably laughing and smiling like she always does. She finally stops, turns, and calls out to me.

"Pryce, get your butt over here!" her voice echoes and already I notice other students here giving her weird looks.

/Maybe graceful isn't the word I'm looking for…/ I smile and run towards the hyperactive girl in the distance. I arrive in an open area and come upon Fae lying lazily in the grass. She jumps up and dusts her training clothes off, a pair of tight above-the-knee denim shorts and a small dark grey tank top.

"Took you long enough." She then draws out a metallic fan from behind her back holster and expands it with a flick of a wrist. She then expertly throws and flips it in the air, catching it on its return. She smirks and bows before me.

In response, I withdraw a pair of large spiked rings from both sides of my hips and give them a toss. I sit back down to tie a loose lace. Finishing that, I put on a pair of gloves and brush off excess grass from my black muscle shirt and jeans. A whirring motion is heard in the air and I extend my right hand to the side and catch the rings on their return. I grin back at Fae.

"Psh…show off." She comments and then starts to walk ahead. A loud crash right in from of her causes her to jump back. Dust flies and both of us cover our eyes with an arm. When it clears I see a large metal axe imbedded in the ground, only a few feet from where Fae was standing. A large armored-machine guard stands into the open, its electronic red eyes scanning the perimeters. "Well it's about time. Ready Pryce?" Fae glances towards me. I nod and grip the ring in each hand tightly.

The machine makes the first move and swings its chain linked axe once more. The blade cuts through grass keenly and Fae and I jump overhead. She lands on one side, I on the other. I rush up and slash the mammoth with the rings, creating a large gash in its sides. Already, I can see circuitry start to fizzle and break. The machine turns towards me sending a large arm downward at me. Earth shatters from the impact in the ground, I flip away just in time. With the enemie's back turned Fae has had time to complete her spell casting. Her body is surrounded with a bluish aura and then she extends her arm; launching a blade of air into the iron body of the machine. More gashes are added.

"Aww yeah take that!" I hear Fae exclaim as I continue slashing back and forth. Annoyed at the constant onslaught from the both of us, the machine reveals several automated guns from its side.

"Ohhh crap." I mutter. The air is filled with nothing but the sound of constant firing of bullets. Fae and I madly dash around trying to avoid them at all cost.

"And since _dodge_ when did these guys _dodge, roll_ have a full arsenal of stuff?" Fae shouts over the noise.

"Beats me!" _jump, slide _Then something horrible happens. Fae slips on some newly formed rubble and collapses to the ground. Her eyes are filled with horror as the machine-guard turns towards her, target locked. "Fae!" I hear myself shout out loud. I toss the rings towards the guard, the blades whirl and slice all of the guns off. They fall to the ground, electricity crackling among them. I slide towards her and grab her arm, pulling her out of harms' way.

"Thanks." She pants, trying to regain her breath. However, it doesn't last long. The machine turns toward us and reveals a strange device in its chest. Suddenly, I feel the place around me vibrate and my rings seem drawn toward the guard. I struggle to hold on to them but they fly from my grip and onto the metal mammoth's body. Fae has lost her weapon as well and is busy trying to cast another spell. As if on cue, the machine shoots out beams of light that revolve around. They strike us yet seem to do nothing at all.

"What th…" I start to say but my voice seems to disappear. I clutch my throat and look to Fae and see that she too cannot speak. /A silence ray/ I realize. Without our voices neither of us can use our magic. I glance up and see the machine-guard with its axe poised and ready. It twirls and swings the sharp blade, screaming with death….

Author's Ending Notes

Kinda based it a little off of a Final Fantasy 8 setting but not quite. The students go to an academy sort of thing similar to Garden but there are differences later on through the story. So please read and review so I know whether or not to continue on with this story.

Peace out.

Viator


End file.
